


Just Reach

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes was always so close, yet so very far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Reach

He stands there as usual, coat billowing behind him like a cape in the wind. Don't make people into heroes, he always said. If there were heroes, I wouldn't be one of them.

As much as he labelled himself an emotionless man, I know for a fact that Sherlock Holmes cares quite a lot. In his own way, of course. I can't put my finger on all the things that makes him wonderful, because I only have ten fingers, and there are so many more wonderful things about Sherlock than just ten.

I walk up to him. My footsteps barely make a sound, yet he hears them and turns.

Lestrade stops talking to Sherlock immediately once he's turned, and it's almost like he's suddenly been whisked out of existence, because all I can look at, think about, see, hear … is Sherlock.

"John," he says, and there's that beautiful half-smile on his face. He reaches out a hand for me. My heart stutters, I suck in a breath, my hand extending until we are so close our fingertips are almost brushing, I close my eyes for a moment, and—

I wake up.

My hand extends automatically for the body that should be occupying the space beside me, but my hand falls on the empty bed.

I am alone.


End file.
